1. Field
Provided is a method for grouping a region of interest (ROI) of a mask pattern and a method for measuring a critical dimension (CD) of the mask pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measurement of a critical dimension (CD) of a mask pattern used in manufacturing a semiconductor device may be an important part of the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device. In the measurement of the CD of the mask pattern, as the pattern is refined with integration and small-sizing of the semiconductor device and the mask pattern is optically proximity-corrected (OPC), it may become more difficult to ensure reliability.